


He Who Looks Back

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you ever wonder if the person in the puddle is real, and you're just a reflection of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Who Looks Back

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is a quote by Bill Watterson. Written for Challenge 399, "reflections," for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=dw_100)[**dw_100**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=dw_100).

Sometimes it's impossible to tie his bow tie in the mirror. He might be playing an ancient fipple flute, winding a striped scarf around his neck, or pinning celery stalks on his lapel instead. Or he's holding the Moment, or stands as Time Lord Victorious, and he must force himself not to shy away.

But when his latest companion strides into his room, he can finish straightening his cravat, cocking his Panama hat, or shrugging on his leather jacket, and turn as one. Because all his companions ask the same question in the end:

"Doctor, where are we going today?"


End file.
